The Big Plan
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred was kinapped by The Freak when he was little, but, what was his short lived life, before that?  What were Brad & Judy like?  How did they feel once they lost they're son?  Find out by reading & reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

_A story I wrote, it's all about Fred's long lost parents! :) Review for chapter two. _

_"The Big Plan"_

Breathing in one last breath of the fresh pure air of the Crystal Cove beach, feeling the gentle perfect breeze move the locks of blone curls waving gracefully behinde her back. Just a moment, a moment to grasp all that had just went on in her life. So much had changed in such little time. She felt hopeless & lost in the world that she lived in. Everything was so confusing. Every thought possible spinning in her head, making it harder to think straight. The calm sound of the waves crashing onto the shore calmed her crazy emotions, that felt like they were speeding faster than a bullet into a target. Suddenly she felt a warm blanket of comfort wrap around her slightly cold arms. She glanced up at the tall red head holding her close to him.

"I'm so scared Brad.." She whispered, looking out at the water, the moons light, sparkling in her worried eyes.

"So am I. We'll get through this, Judy."He said back, with a caring sound in his voice. Judy turned away from the water to look into Brad's dazzling blue-ish green eyes.

"How? Ricky & Cassidy already left, & never even told us where they were going, Brad!" She whimpered out of her discouraged voice.

"Judy, I never knew when the right time was to tell you but I guess, now is the best. We've been through so many mysteries together, I'd never undo a one of them. The biggest mystery to me has always been this one question I've wanted to ask you for so long, but never knew when was a good time. Judy Reeve's I want to solve this last mystery with you." Brad Chiles said, pulling out a beautiful diamond engagement ring, slipping it onto to her finger."Judy, will you solve my mystery with me?" He asked. Judy gasped happily in shock. Nodding yes, with tears of joy in her ocean blue eyes she hugged him tightly as they both shared they're first kiss on the Crystal Cove beach.

"If your asking me to marry you, oh yes Brad! A million times...yes!" She cried happily, her chin placed on his shoulder as she hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go, but broke apart to see his face.

"Don't worry about any of this Judy, will get through this, together." He said. Judy smiled, then began to kiss him again.

Six months later, Brad & Judy were happily married, moving away from everything they ever had in Crystal Cove meant a private wedding with only the two of them, but they didn't care. Being married is all the couple wanted.

Brad pulled they're red "Mystery Incorporated" van, which his parents had given him for they're group, up in front of a house in a neighbor hood. Sighed as his wife put down the map.

"This looks awful." Brad sighed, looking at the older ran down house. Judy giggled.

"Turn that frown upside down boy, I've got a plan!" Judy said smiling, jumping out of the van.

"You always do..." Brad sighed happily, smiling as he watched his wife scan the house, forming her plan out inside her head. Brad parked the van in they're new drive way walking over to the cheery blond, putting an arm around her.

"What are thinking darling?" He asked. Judy gave him a devilish smile.

"We can make this the perfect family home, Brad, we've just got to do some paintine, hammer in some nails, & buy some windows, I could install those!" She said. Brad laughed.

"You make it sound so easy."

"We can do it Brady!" She said. After a few days of ripping broken boards out of the floor, replacing them with new ones, & washins the house, inside & out. Brad & Judy were finally feeling accomplished some what.

Brad did the designing of the house, he had all of they're favorite colors & fabrics picked out specially for they're new house in Texas. He wanted Judy to feel this was home. He bought things at local yard sells & fixed them up to look brand new!

Judy on the other hand, was busy at work with her tools, she was excellent at solving problems, & sometimes creating them too. As she was fixing a lose board in the deck her hammered the board the wrong way, soon as Brad walked out onto the deck he fell right through. He was more the accident proned of the two, but both had their days.

"All of this looks so perfect Brad!" Judy said, admiring her brand new house, they'd made over themselves. Brad smilied.

"It's all thanks to you Juds, I never thought this would be possible. Well with you I had a hint it might be, you always have a plan that works out everything for us." He said, making her grin. No one else ever cared for Judy's plan's except Brad, he always gave her a positive additude about everything, & kept her happy minded. She knew she'd never make it with out him, he was her everything.

"I couldn't have done it with out you." She said.

"Whatever." He teased. " Why don't I make a special dinner for us. To our first night in our new home!"

"I think that's a lovely idea!" She said. As the two were walking into they're house she stopped & stared over towardds the neighbors house, there were two small children playing cheerfully in the yard.

"Oh Brad, I hope we are lucky enough to have a baby of our own some day." Judy said, dreaming of the thought.

"Oh yeah, that would complete our life." He said. "A blonde little Julie." Judy laughed.

"You I think a son would be nice too. He'd be just like you. handsome, kind, brave & loving." Judy said.

"Oh, whatever." He said again, scooping Judy up into his arms carrying her bridal style, into the house. Judy smiled looking around the living room, of her new home. She spotted a photo of the photo of her & Brad when they were in Mystery Incorporated. Her smile faded away to a frown.

"What's wrong Juds?" Brad asked. Judy looked down with her hand on her neck.

"I miss my locket." She said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I still have my pen." He said, smiling at her.

"I love you Brad Chiles!" She said happily.

"I love you more Judy Reeve Chiles!" He said, as the two kissed.

_A/N: How'd you like that? :) A story just for Judy Reeve's & Brad Chiles! Don't worry, Fred will be here too. Tell me what you think though. I want to get reviews from you, to give you guys chapter two, if you want it? :D _

_-DangerproneK_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I just want to thank my BEST FAN EVER! Who always reviews! ;) You know who you are! :)_

_Chapter 2_

Six months had come & gone. Judy & Brad were comfortablly living in their one bed room home together. It was the fall season, the start of November, the air was getting cooler, & all the leaves had fallen off the trees. Brad walked into the house, noticing the smell of dinner the regular hot meal being made on the little stove was missing.

"I'm home.." He said. Hearing no reply. He shouted. "Juds! Judy I'm home!" Still no reply from his blond beauty. He walked to their bed room, seeing no sight of her, he grew worried. He walked down stairs to the back door & looked out the window, she was sitting under a tree, holding a flower from her dying garden. Brad sighed as he opened the back door to go speak with her. The cold fall air, blew across the yard, making the leaves fly with it. Judy was wearing no coat to protect her from the cold November gusts.

"Juds? Something up?" He asked, softly, as she played with the flower lone on the ground.

"No..." She whimpered quietly.

"Is it about today?" He asked, hoping the answer would be a "no". Throwing her face into her hands she cried.

"Oh Brad, I just don't understand!" She sobbed. Brad rushed over to his wife & held her, making her feel sheltered from the cold wind.

"I don't either, Judy." He whispered.

"All I want is a baby, that's all! Why can't we have one!" She cried. Brad held her close to his warm coat.

"I was so hoping to see you with a smile after this appt." Brad sighed. Judy & him had been through so much in the past two months, doctors visit after doctors visit they hoped for the news of a baby. Still none, doctors told them they doubted they'd ever be able to, and adopting would be their best choice. "C'mon Juds, let's get inside where it's warm."

Judy sniffled & nodded, Brad carried her inside, sitting in the living room wih her in his arms, she cried. As he held her head into his chest, softly, letting her cry all the emotions out that she needed too. Judy rarely cried, she was one to bottle her feelings up inside.

"We'll get through this Judy, together." Brad said, comforting the blond. Judy took raised her face from his chest, & looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes, & tear stained face.

"I know Brad, we always do..." She whimpered. "I just wish we were able to have a precious little baby, to start our own family, to move on even further than the past." Brad missed Crystal Cove dearly, he could tell his wife did also. Leaving everything behinde was hard on them. Solving no more mysteries was worse.

"I know Juds. In the end some crazy thing always gets us through." Brad said,, wiping the tears from her face.

"It's called, our crazy love." Judy said, smiling at the red head husband of hers. Brad laughed.

"How true." He sighed. Suddenly the phone broke the silence of the house. Brad reached over & grabbed the home phone.

"Hello, Brad Chiles speaking." He greeted "Yes...uh-hu..I'm sitting down, why?" Brad talked, as Judy feared something was the matter. Brad's eyes grew wide, as his mouth formed into the shape of an O. Gasping, speechless, & in shock he nodded. "I...I...I...Oh gosh! Thank you so much!" He said, clicking the off button, throwing the phone down on the coffee table. Brad still in shock. Judy wrapped her arms around one of his.

"What's wrong!" She asked worried. Brad stared into her eyes, with a big smile on his face.

"It's a miracle Judy! We're gonna be parents!" Brad shouted happily, with tears in his eyes. Judy gasped as she started to cry un-controablly happy tears.

"Oh Brad this is so wonderful! But, how?" She asked out of her excitment.

"I don't Juds! I'm telling you, it's a miracle!" Brad said lifting his wife into the air gracefully, twirling. The couple laughed together & cheered for the news of their baby.

_TBC_

_A/N: Sorry this was like so short, there's going to be much more &pretty please review cause I must get at least two reviews to unlock chapter 3 within the next twenty-four hours. :) Thanks peeps!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you SOOO much for the three fantastic reviews you gave me, your so sweet! I love you all, & I will totally finish writing this story for you guys, just for you! :) Enjoy chapter 3 peeps!_

Chapter 3

The next couple months the Chiles couple was busy at work, getting things ready for their newborn baby, that was due in three short months. Spring had sprung, all the robins were singing happily in the trees & flowers were growing beautifully.

Judy giggled as she watched her husband try to catch a fish that had tried escaping the net she helped him set in the near by stream. Brad slipped & fell right into the cool, fresh spring water.

"Are you alright?" Judy asked, through her laughter. Brad, spit out the fishy water & coughed.

"I think so!" He coughed as Judy continued to laugh. Brad climbed onto the bank where his wife sat on the blanket under a tree, with light pink flowers blossming wildly, with a picnic basket beside her. "It got away.." He said, sitting beside the blond women, ringing out his wet shirt.

"Hmm, I don't understand." Judy pondered, looking at the net in the crystal clear stream water. "That net should've caught any fish that swam near it! How'd that one escape?" Brad put his arm around her.

"I think It was still a pretty sweet trap." He complimented his wife, making her smile.

"Fred will be able to help us fix it." She sighed happily. Brad kissed her on the cheek. "He'll be the best little boy in the world, Brad!" Brad looked down at the stream. "What's wrong Brad?"

"I..I hope I can be all Fredrick needs me to be, Judy I mess up so much, if it wasn't for me we'd still be in Crystal Cove with our family, what kind of a father will I be if I ruined Mystery Incorporated!" Brad said. Judy walked over to where he had walked to, right by the bank of the stream.

"Brad, you never ruined Mystery Incorporated! You were the best leader we could've had! You never made of the things that happened, happen! You did all you could to keep us together. & in the end, I guess is what was meant to be.." She said softly, with her arms wrapped around one of his. He smiled.

"You always know just what just to say.." He said. Judy smiled brightly, as they shared a kiss together. "I hope Fred finds someone as special as you Juds."

"Oh hush." She teased.

"Someone that will love him, care for him, give him exactly what he needs, say the right words & be the one & only thing that gets him through it all." He said.

"Me too, but, I hope we're there to help her get Fred through it all too. " Judy added.

"Of course we will be." Brad said. "It's getting late, we should head back, since we walked."

"Okay." Judy said, bending over to pick up the picnic basket. Brad snuck up from behinde & scooped her up into his arms. She laughed. "Brad! Put me down!" She giggled as he ran through the woods laughing along with her.

"Don't you just love a good run through the woods?" Brad said, returning to the park streets at last. Judy nodded. "Reminds me of when we were being chased by ghosts!" He said. "And the ghost would sneak up & snatch you!"

"And then my hero would come to my rescue!" Judy reminded.

"Superman?" Brad asked. Judy giggled.

"Brad Chiles, Mystery Incorporated leader!" She said.

"Ohh..." Brad said, still clueless.

"I love you!" Judy shouted cheerfully hugging him tightly, in his arms bridal style.

"I love you too!" He said, kissing her.

_TBC_

_I hope this wasn't too short for you all. I wanted to make this story really special, I hope you are enjoying it! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Aww youg guys flatter me! i just HAD to upload this! :) Enjoy chapter 4 my peeps!

Chapter 4

"One week, just one more week Juds!" Brad shouted with excitment, as he took a hot cookie off the baking sheet & placed it on the cooling rack. "I wonder what he'll look like."

"I'm sure very handsome." Judy said, washing the dirty bowl of rough cookie dough.

"I've got something I wanna show you Juds." Brad said, as he was finished with the baking. Judy dryed her hands.

"What would that be?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Brad wrapped his arms around her, as the two looked into each others eyes.

"Well it's a suprise." He said, taking his warm hands & covering her dazling blue eyes. He led her to the hallway. "No peeking." He teased, making her giggle. "Alright, now open your eyes!" He shouted removing his hands from her face. She gasped to the small room that use to be a un-used, old bath room had turned into a beautiful, childrens room. A whith crib next to a window, with the sun shining through the white curtain, baby blue walls, with photo's of Brad & Judy, along with mystery incorporated van photos. A toy chest, next to the rocking chair, that was facing the door.

"Oh Brad! When did you...it's..I love it!" She said cheerfully hugging him, giving him a kiss.

"I did it in some spare time, while you were asleep, or at work. We never used the second rest room anyway. I think a nusery was much more important." Brad said.

"You are so wonderful." She said, gazing into his green eyes.

"Because I have you & a son on the way." Brad said. Judy stopped smiling suddenly, Brad held her hand. "Juds? Something the matter?" He asked.

"It's...Fred...I think he's coming!" She said, excited & scared all at once. Brad tried to keep himself together, & stay positive about himself, repeating in his head all the things Judy said he was.

"Uh, okay, don't worry Judy! I'll get you to the hospital!" He said rushing to find his keys.

"Brad, I don't know if Fred wants to be born in the hospital." Judy said getting more worried sounding. Brad grabbed the keys off the counter & ran out the door.

"You okay Judy?" He asked opening the van door, then hearing no answer. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot the whole reason I'm leaving!" He shouted, racing into the house to see his wife on the sofa, waiting for him.

"Brad!" She shouted. Brad scooped her up into his arms.

"Now this is a rush like the old mysteries!" Brad said, running out to the van. They rushed to the hospital, they put Judy into a room right away. Brad was sent out the the waiting area. Pacing back & forth waiting for the call.

"Can you tell me what's going on? My wife! Is she okay?" Brad asked the doctor who came out of the room.

"Mr. Chiles, your wife is going to be fine." The doctor said, Brad sighed out of relief. "However." The doctor started, Brad felt the ton of weight fall back onto his shoulders." The baby isn't looking the same..." Brad grabbed the doctors arms.

"What! What happened, is he going to live! Not Fred, he can't!" Brad shouted, loosing his cool with the world.

"Sir!" The doctor said.

"No, I'm going in to see my wife!" He said, walking into the hospital room where he found his blond wife, resting.

"Judy." Brad greeted, calming his voice to a soft whispere.

"Brad, where's Fred, why didn't I get to see him?" She asked, weakly & scared.

"Looks like our miracle baby might be an angel in a little while Judy.." Brad whispered softly, holding her hand.

"What!" She cried, as tears started to flow down both couples cheeks, then a doctor came in, holding a tiny blond bundle of joy in his arms with a light blue blanket wrapped around him.

"Fredrick Herman Chiles." The doctor said, handing the baby to Judy. "It's still unsure whether or not he'll make it." He added, softly, trying to keep as much peace as possible.

Judy & Brad stared at their blue, eye'd, blonde, baby boy, so small so fragile.

"Freddie, you are so handsome..."Judy said softly, as tears flowed from her face, she had a smile of joy, so proud of her son. The baby almost grinned, so little but, yet it's almost like he knew the joy in the air for his coming. "You are such a miracle, a true blessing, to have you in my arms...it's all I've ever wanted." Judy said, holding his close to her, kissing him gently on the forehead. Brad, smiled, Fred looked so much like his beautiful wife he loved so much, if Fred were to live, they knew their lives would be complete.

The baby grew still & weak, so lifeless. Brad & Judy held Fred close to them, praying that he'd be given one more miracle.

"I think we lost him..." A doctor said to the nurse. Judy & Brad sobbed with the lifeless blond baby still in their arms.

"Wait, doctor! Look! His heart beat! It's normal!" The nurse shouted, pointing to the screen showing, little Fred's second miracle. The blue blanket started to move as the baby wiggled in the couples arms. Fred began to cry. Cheers & tears of joy spread through out the entire hospital, everyone hearing the news that Fred Chiles, was healthy & to be okay.

"Fred Chiles, you truly are a miracle child." The doctor said, with the result sheets in hiss & Brad smiled at their son. "I'm so happy to see he's alright. You do know the chances of you all being able to have another child is nearly impossible?"

The couple nodded. "That's why we're so thankful for Fred.." Brad said.

"Oh I am so happy he's alive..." Judy said.

"Since everything looks alright, you'll be able to leave in the morning." The doctor said.

The sun had set & it was dark, the hospital rush had all settled down & was getting silent. Brad had brought ballons for the two special people of his, also flowers for Judy to enjoy. Brad was very proud of his family, his wife was so strong & brave, but the most beautiful woman alive, her crystal blue eyes & golden blond hair, he was proud of Fred looking like her.

"These our precious moments." Judy sighed, as her little son was sound asleep in her arms. Brad wrapped his arm around Judy.

"Fred fixs everything, he fills that empty spot in our hearts." Brad said, gazing down at his son, holding Judy's free hand.

"My heart will always be whole, as long as we have him." Judy said. The couple kissed Fred on the head gently, at once. The blond made a warm smile in his sleep.

"I love you Freddie Chiles." The couple said together, unplannned. They looked at each other & laughed.

"This is perfect." Brad whispered.

_TBC_

_A/N: Personally, FAVORITE chapter yet! :) But there are so many more! Please let me know what you thought, REVIEW! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Your are so awesome, that I put chapter five up! :) Hope you like it! :D _

Chapter 5

A year had quickly went by, the tiny blond, blue eyed baby was no longer wrapped in a blanket, but, crawling around the house exploring new things, & practing learning how to run. Brad & Judy only grew more proud to be the parents of Fredrick Herman Chiles. He'd brought even more joy into the couples lives than anything or anyone else before. Fred was like they're ray of sunshine on that stormy day, the fire that never went out on the candle, burning with hope.

"Mommy!" The small blond gaggled, while giggling from his father tickling him on his stomach. Judy laughed, seeing her two favorite people laughing together, loving each other meant so much to her.

"Brad, are you tickling our little guy to death?" Judy teased. Brad, lifted Fred up from the ground, scooping him up into his strong arms, Fred was so little, it made him feel so safe in his fathers arms.

"Nah, he's too strong to have a little tickle kill him." Brad said, proudly of his little blond in his arms. Judy , stood on on her tip toes & kissed both the red head & her little look alike, blond. Fred giggled smiling at his parents. "Someone loves kisses." His father said, laughing at his little giggle boy.

"Time to go to the park!" Judy said, looking at Brads watch, on his wrist.

"Ready to go buddy?" Brad asked, Fred, as he nodded happily. Fred loved the outdoors, fresh air, sun shine, room to run & play. He was an active little boy. The family of three walked down the street, Fred's right hand, in his mothers & his left, in his fathers hand. The couple would gently swing their baby into the air, making him laugh, feeling loved & special. After the short five minute walk they reached the park. Fred walked around the park, searching for things to get in to trouble, finding things that made his eyes pop. He tried climbing the play ground, which was too big for his size. Older children were at hard work playing rough. Fred tried his hardest to pull his little one year old toddler body up onto the step of the playground. His fingers slipped off the rail, falling onto an older child. Both children started to cry loudly. Judy rushed over to her small son, when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up to a large, strong, man.

"Your clumsy little kid, hurt my son!" The man shouted hurshly, Judy held Fred close to her, trying to calm his cry.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, lady!" He shouted smacking Judy to the ground, Brad caught a glimps of the man knocking over his wife.

"Hey! Get away from my wife & son mister!" Brad shouted angry. "How dare you hit her like that!" He shouted, forming his hand in the shape as fist, getting ready to knock out the man.

"Brad! Stop! Just leave. He's not worth it." Judy shouted weakly, still on the ground holding her crying son.

"But.." Brad mumbled, the man laughed and walked away with his son. Brad helped his wife up off the ground. "Are you hurt honey?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm alright." She said. "But Freddie's got a little cut." Judy said, showing her husband the bleeding cut.

"That's it! I can't handle another minute here in this blasted town Juds!" Brad shouted slinging his hands in the air, he'd just put Fred to bed for the night. Judy, was washing the dishes from dinner.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Judy asked, drying her hands off.

"All the noise! The rudeness of the people! And.." Brad said, frusterated. Judy wrapped her arms around him.

"And?" She asked.

"I..lost my job." Brad admitted. Judy covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"What?" She asked under her shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Juds. I'm such a failure!" He said throwing himself on the couch. Judy sit beside him.

"No, no sweeite, of course your not! Don't you ever, dare say that! You are a perfect man, who sometimes mistakes, like we all do. There's a reason for all this." Judy said, softly comforting her husband. Brad smiled slightly, as she smiled back. "What's your plan man?" She asked.

"We're moving back to all we've ever known Juds! Crystal Cove, Ohio!" He said happily. Judy gasped.

"Brad! Are you sure!" She asked, scared.

"Judy, it's been two years since The Freak kicked us out! He's got to be gone by now! Plus if we don't meddle, he won't care." Brad said, confident sounding in his idea.

"That's the problem Brad, you know we'll meddle into something, somehow." Judy reminded, worried.

"Judy, I want to raise Fred there, just like we were. It's going to be, perfect as possible." He promised.

"I do trust you Brad." She said, looking up at the red head she'd fallen in love with, so many years before. "I'll go where you go, your the leader." She said. Brad smiled as the two shared a breif kiss together.

"Then it's settled, we'll leave tomorrow!" Brad said.

_TBC_

_Sorry it was so short, I just got finished watching Scooby Doo Mystery Incoporated episode 26, it's got me so pumped to write the rest of the story! :D I hope you like this chapter, if I get at least three reviews I'll upload Chapter 6 within the next 24 hours! :D Love ya all._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm really loving writing this! This has to be the sadest thing I ever wrote.. :'( There's no good ending like normal. Sorry. Anyone heard any word on the SDMI season 2? The. Wait. Is. Killing. Me. Seriously. Anyways enjoy & oh yeah, if I get another three reviews I'll upload again REAL soon! :D

Chapter 6

The Chiles family entered the "Crystal Cove, Most Haunted Place on earth" sign, Judy felt a chill crawl up her spine, frightend by what happen since they returned to the place they were demanded to leave.

"Here's our new home Freddie boy & Juds!" Brad said, pulling up to the rent house with funutre alreay set & placed neatly in the house. Brad took a deep breath of the fresh air of Crystal Cove, he could smell the lake water from the near by beach, just like old times. "Nothing feels bettter than to be back home in Crystal Cove! Man have I missed this place!" He sighed happily. Judy held Fred in her arms, scanning the area. Not much had changed since they'd left here. "Don't ya just love this Juds!" He asked the blond. Judy faked a smile.

"Uh, yeah..It's great." She said. Brad walked over to his two blondies.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling.." She started.

"It's just your in a new area Juds, we haven't been here since we were chased out by The Freak, your just having bad memories, but, it's time to create new ones now!" He said.

"I hope that's the feeling." she said. Fred faught his mother to get out of her arms, it was hard but she allowed him to play around in the front. "Please be careful Freddie." She said softly to the smiling little blond, exploring the new area.

"Oh yeah Judy, you are going to love the house! The inside is absolute perfect for us!" He said happily. Judy wanted to feel happy, she wanted to be cheering with her husband & son, with a smile like they had. She couldn't shake the feeling she had.

"Mommy!" Brad shouted pointing at a car that was driving by their house. Fred waved, like he did to every car that passed.

"No sweetie, we don't know them." She said. The car was very nice, almost like a limo, inside was the Mayor of Crystal Cove, Mayor Jones. He stared through the black glass, at the two blonds outside.

"Everything alright Mayor Jones?" The driver asked, seeing the starnge look on his face.

"Um, yes. If it's not it will be." He said devilish.

"Of course mayor." The driver said, fixing his cap.

"Car!" Fred shouted.

"Yes, I know." Judy said, scooping him up into her arms. "Let's go inside with daddy." she said.

"Hey Judy, there's a big event going on down town! I think we should go. " Brad said.

"That's a good idea." She said, hoping it would take her mind off things.

"Let's go." He said putting Brad in the car. Driving to down town Crystal Cove, there stood the Mayor Jones, greeting people in town. Brad & Judy ignored him, paying no attention to who all was there.

"Brad, stay close by. No running off. We're new here, you never know what could happen." Judy explained to her husband.

"No worries Judy, I'm not going to leave you two." Brad said, hugging her.

"If you say so." Judy said, she hated to feel so afraid of everything around her, she felt like somone was watching her every move, little did she know, that was exactly the case. Mayor Jones, had spotted the blond with her red head.

"I swear they look so famliar!" The mayor said to himself.

Brad looked across the large lake, seeing the cliff, where their last mystery took place.

"Wow, daddy, that's too high!" Fred shouted childishly.

"You got that right buddy! It sure is high, but, don't worry your not the one going up there." Brad said, rubbing his sons head, messesing up his perfectly brushed blond hair.

"Brad, what are you doing?" She asked, seeing he'd moved away from the crowd towards the water where he got a more clear veiw of the cliff.

"Uhh, nothing! Nothing at all darling." He said, making his wife believe it.

"Okay, well it's getting late, I'm a little tired, can we go home?" Judy asked.

"Sure, you sure your okay?" He asked, carrying Fred to the van.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good night my precious blond boy." Judy said, kissing him plenty on the cheek, while he softly giggled, before his tired little body fell into the darkness of a peaceful sleep. "Aww, I hope everythings okay." She whispered to herself. She shut the bedroom door of Fred's room.

"Hey Juds, I'm going out to get some things at the grocery store, you going to be okay here?" He asked. Judy nodded.

"I think I'll be fine." She said.

"Okay, I won't be long. Love you honey." Brad said, kissing his wife.

"Be careful Brad." She said softly.

"Honey, calm down. I'm going to the grocery store, not a crime scene." He said.

"Brad Chiles." Judy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Brad asked, hiding his plan.

"Nothing, I trust you, remember that." She said, worried.

"I'll go kiss Fred good night then I'll go." He said, as the couple walked into the toddlers room.

"Good night Freddie." The couple whispered softly together. They both kissed the happy smiling blond. "We love you." After they said their normal usual every night "good night" to their son, Brad kissed his wife one last time before leaving.

"I'm sorry Judy, but, I can't stay away from this case!" Brad said to himself in the car, driving to the spot where it all went down that night, the night he proposed to his lovely blue eyed blond. His heart ached for leaving her behinde, but like his son, he too liked to explore. How could he just live in Crystal Cove & not go to the place where they last saw The Freak? Brad couldn't resist.

Brad shut the door of the van, scanning the old church building where they last saw The Freak, & his friends, Ricky & Cassidy not to mention the mascot parot. Brad had many flashbacks of that night, seeing all the old places, the mystery that still haunts him. He flipped on his flash light the searched the church. He saw traps that were still in place from the out burst of water explosion.

"It hasn't changed a bit. I wonder where the other pieces of the disk are.." Brad wondered, with his hand on his chin. Suddenly he heard an all too famliar delivish laugh from behinde him. "Oh no!" He gasped, looking to see, there stood the one & only, "Freak" of Crystal Cove.

"I thought I told you to leave & never return!" The Freak shouted loudly. Brad ran out fast as he could to the van, jumping in he put the car in gear & was off.

Once he reached their house again, he couldn't see The Freak anywhere in sight. "I lost him." He sighed. Then he heard a scream from in the house.

"Oh no, Judy! Fred!" Brad shouted loudly, running into the sobbing screaming woman.

"Judy what's wrong?" He asked, Judy pointed over to Fred's room, seeing a eyes glowing as The Freak held their precious son in his cold boney arms.

"Let him go!" Brad demanded. The Freak laughed.

"I told you never to return to Crystal Cove! And you didn't listen to my warning! " The Freak shouted.

"Oh please, take me instead of Freddie! Please! Don't hurt him!" Judy cried, begging The Freak for her priceless bunddle of joy.

"Mommy!" The little blond cried, the couples hearts broke into a million pieces.

"Give him to me! I can't take this!" Judy cried out of control. Brad held his wife tight, they knew if they made a move the Freak was bound to hurt they're son.

"Here's the deal! I take him, & as long as you leave & NEVER return he'll be safe!" The Freak said, Judy bursted out into more tears, sobbing, into Brad's chest.

"Do something Brad! We can't let him take Fred!" She screamed.

"Take me instead, please, give us one more chance!" Brad demanded.

"Never! Now if you want Fred to live, leave!" The Freak shouted, as everyone but himself cried. Jumping out the window like he came, their precious son was gone.

Brad raced outside to catch them, but he was no where in sight. Judy dropped onto the floor, broken & helpless, her son was gone, never to be seen again. Her beautiful blue eyed blond would never be in her arms again. Brad dragged himself back into their house they'd be leaving soon.

"I'm sorry." He whispered through his tears. Judy raised her face to his. Tears pouring out.

"What?" She asked, under her shaky un-controable sobs.

"I went to the old church tower to see if there disk was there." He admitted. Judy wiped her tears then stared at her husband, she stood on her feet & walked towards.

"I knew this would happen! Was it worth losing our son!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air, frusterated. There were no words to explain the pain the couple was aching with.

"Judy I.." He started.

"Just hold me Brad!" She cried, running into his arms, as he held her close, they both cried every tear out. Never again would the empty spot in their heart ever be filled.

TBC

Alrighty there's chapter six, so sad. :'( Please review, the more reviews, the faster I upload! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mayor Jones, or better known as "The Freak" held the precious blue eye'd blond in his arms. It had been two weeks since he'd kidnapped the child, Fred Chiles. He'd changed Fred's name to, Fredrick Herman Jones Jr. that way no one would ever know it wasn't his. Cutting out photo's from a magazine faking them as his wife. The woman in the cut out was blond, & could easily pass as Fred's mother. Mayor Jones made up the story that his wife had ran off, leaving their baby behinde with him. It took the young blond to finally call The mayor "daddy" but, he did. Fred could noticed the differentce in the warm, safe feeling gone when his "father" held him. He cried often & was never the same happy child he once was.

The Mayor carried, Fred with him as he did bussiness. He rang a the door bell of a large mansion, that was placed on a hill right above Crystal Cove Beach. A tall strong blond man opened the door. "Hello Mayor Jones, what brings you here?" The neat, clean blond asked.

"I'm here to give you a personal congrats on your 5th daughter being born." The Mayor said, handing him a very nice packaged basket of fruit & other gifts.

"Well, thank you Mayor, want to meet her?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Oh & this is my son, Fredrick Jr." The mayor said, holding the restless one year old on his hip.

"Ah, nice to meet you little one. " The rich, Barty Blake said, shaking the young childs hand, leading them through the mansion to their master bed room, were his beautiful, red head wife rested with their priceless blue eyed, red head baby in her arms. The baby had long red hair, naturally curly. "My daughter Mayor Jones, Daphne Ann Blake." Fred's face lit up smiling at the tiny baby in the womans arms.

"Oh, I can see Fredrick will already be friends with my daughter." Barty Blake laughed, his wife, Nan Blake, held her daughter up closer to the toddler. "Nan, this is Fredrick, he's the Mayor's son."

"Pleasure to meet you, little Jones." Nan greeted. Nan was happy in every way possible, the birth of their 5th daughter was celebrated & cherished, for Daphne was close to not making it into the world. She was considered a miracle. "Daphne likes you." She laughed as her new born smiled at him.

"Right, well she's beautiful but, Fred & I have to get back to bussiness." The Mayor said, leaving the mansion.

"He isn't very friendly Barty, I'm not so sure I like him." Nan said, playing with her daughters fingers.

"Neither do I. He's strange. We should keep our daughter away from his son, he could be trouble." Barty said. He & his wife both were very protective of their children, only the best would be acceptable.

Nine slow years had went by, Fred was no longer a toddler, but, a brave, dare devil, ten year old. He was never told any deffernet than his father was the Mayor & his mother had left him. So he'd never know about his real, loving & caring parents, Brad & Judy. He didn't remember anything about them.

Fred was a good son, well deserving of a caring father, which he didn't have. The mayor paid little to no attention to any of Fred's needs. Fred tried his best to make his father proud of him, he got good grades in school, was captian of the childrens football team & was nice to everyone possible. Fred could also be very clueless, like his real father, Brad Chiles. The mayor never cared, unless Fred was leaving him alone he was never happy with him.

"Dad, I'm going to the park." Fred shouted to his father, the mayor.

"Sure, whatever Fred." The mayor shouted.

"You want me to be back before dark, right?" He asked.

"Whatever." The mayor answered, scanning papers & reading.

"Bye." Fred sighed. Running off down the streets of Crystal Cove. He arrived at the park, just like when he was younger, he still loved the fresh air, & the out doors, the pureness of the breeze for the crystal clear orange sky, that the sun was setting on. Fred breathed in the air, gazing with his blue eyes to the orange sun, resting on the lake.

"Taking in the beautiful sunet, are we?" A sweet soft voice said from behinde him. Fred turned around to see his best friend, Daphne Blake, she was wearing a sun dress with a green scarf. Here & Fred met up often after the long day at school.

"Hey Daph." He greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Something bothering you?" The nine year old asked.

"It's nothing, really." He said, turning away from her face, to glance at the sunsetting again.

"I can tell somethings wrong Freddie." Daphne said, walking over to him, looking up at his face. Knowing she wouldn't give up until he finally admitted what was wrong, he told her.

"It's my dad Daphne. " He said, turning his head from the sunset towards her face. The red head picked up one of his hands. Daphne, had realized this past summer, how much she cared for Fred. She was experincing her very first crush. It hit her in the heart hard, wishing every night that he'd one day, just maybe, one day he'd finally tell her he loved her too. She let her wild nine year old imagination get away with her sometimes, Daphne was a princess at heart. Beautiful inside & out. Fred stuck with her most times, she was one of the few people in his life that brought him joy & helped him through his problems.

"Fred, I'm sorry." She said gently to her taller blond friend. "It's really hard for you lately, but, don't you go to camp soon?" She asked, he nodded. "See, that'll get your mind off things."

"Yeah, I'm really excited about it! I'll miss you though, & Shaggy, Velma & Scooby Doo." Fred said.

"I'm sure you'll have fun!" Daphne said cheerfully.

"Thanks Daph. I gotta go pack, I leave tomorrow." He said.

"Bye Fred, I'll miss you." She admitted.

"I'll miss you too Daphne." He said. "Want me to walk hom with you?"

"That's okay. It's not too dark yet." Daphne said, wanting to be an independent young lady.

"Oh, okay. If you say so." Fred said, starting on the street back to his house.

"Wait! Uh, Freddie, on second thought, you walking home with me sounds like a good idea." Daphne said. Fred cracked a smile.

"Alright." He said, walking with his best friend to her mansion. The two walked down the streets of Crystal Cove, there was barely any sun light left.

"So why don't you come to camp with me this year Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, I doubt my father would ever aprove. Plus I don't like getting dirty." Daphne said. Fred rolled his eyes, getting dirty seemed like so much fun, he could never understand her.

"Why doesn't your dad aprove? It's just camp." He said. Mr. Blake always kept Daphne from doing most of the fun things Fred & the others had.

"He says it's too dangerous & all that stuff." Daphne said, shuffling her feet, across the ground as she walked.

"Too dangerous! Ha, I've been going to camp all my life & never died!" Fred said, trying to sound like a brave & daring man. Which he was, only in a child.

"Look, I don't know Freddie. My dad's just..." Daphne started. Getting frusterated at the blond then suddnely, she looked like a deer in the headlight, as a car zoomed right in front of them. "Daphne! Look out!" Fred shouted, pushing her out of the cars way, missing the two children by a heartbeat.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked, helping Daphne up off the ground.

"Yeah, what happened?" Daphne asked, looking around. "Freddie! Look! Their chasing us!" Daphne screamed, pointing at the car, speeding up to follow them.

"Quick, stick with me!" Fred comanded, taking the red heads arm & running, into the woods.

"Freddie! Where are we going!" She cried as they ran fast as their feet could carrying them. The car, broke through the woods. Fred & Daphne ran to a dead end, off a cliff, below them was the water of the lake. Daphne started to breath heavily, going into panic mode.

"What do we do!" She screamed, asking him. Fred looked around, trying to think of a way out, a plan was no where to be found in his mind.

"I don't know!" He shouted, feeling like a loser.

"We're gonna die, aren't we!" She screamed, worried.

"Not today, Daph!" He said, scooping her up into his ten year old arms. Daphne gripped onto him tightly.

"Fred! No we can't! It's too shallow!" She screamed. Fred, leaped right off the cliff into the water.

_TBC_

_Sooo a little more action than before in this story. Do you like? ;) REVIEW! :D _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seconds later, blue & red flashing lights, lit up the busy traffic area of the street.

"Where's my daughter you creep!" Nan Blake, shouted, at the man who'd just chased Daphne off a cliff.

"I don't know! Her & this blond kid jumped off the cliff over there in the woods." He explained, totally careless of his actions. The police men cuffed him up & off he was to the jail.

Everyone ran to the cliff side, they looked down to see nothing or no one there.

"Barty, where is she!" Nan screamed, getting worried about her precious nine year old.

"I don't know Nan, we'll find her."

"We'd better, or else!"

Down below were the two children, as the waves of the waters shook them back and forth.

"Daphne, are you alright!" Fred coughed asking the red head. Daphne coughed.

"Not really. " She said. Splashing to keep a float. " I can't swim much longer Fred!" She said out of breath.

"Daphne! Come on Daphne! We can't just stay here!" Fred said, being a boy, not getting so tired so fast. Daphne began to give up, as the darkness, took over her body, making her sink.

"No Daphne! You are going to die! Wake up!" He begged his friend. He swam next to her, diving under water to her rescue. With her in one of his arms he swam with the other, back to the bank. After fighting the rough waves, he arrived to a dry beach spot.

"Daphne, please wake up." Fred begged, hoping she'd awake, he put his head onto her chest, listening for a heart beat, he learned to do it in Boy Scouts. "Yes! She's still alive." The ten year old shouted, as if he'd one a ball game. As she coughed, weakly, Fred also remembered the kiss of life. It might be the only way to save his best friend. Fred gave only a short moment to think about, then pressed his mouth againest Daphne's breathing air into her. Daphnes eyes finally opened. Fred fell down on the sand, wore out. Daphne raised up, looking to her side.

"Freddie, you saved me!" She said, cheerfully. Fred felt the burn of blush, light up his face.

"It was no problem." He said.

"It's so dark." Daphne said, shaking from the cooler summer air breeze.

"Look there's some lights over there." Fred said pointing to the flashlights shining around searching for the children.

"Freddie, wait!" Daphne said, grabbing his arm. "Before we go...I want to thank you. For everything. I might never see the outside of my mansion walls again, so I want to tell you now."

"You're welcome Daphne." He said, brushing his hand againest her wet arm. "C'mon, let's face them now." Fred said running off beside Daphne.

"Oh Daphne thank goodness your alright!" Nan shouted throwing her arms around her youngest daughter.

"Fred! What is all this about! I was in the middle of a very important meeting & I get called over here to hear your missing & jumped off a cliff!" The mayor said, with his arms crossed, angry looking down onto the wet ten year old.

"But dad.."

"Ah, no buts Fredrick! Come on, let's go home!" He shouted grabbing Fred's arm & dragging him.

"Daphne, we told you to be back before dark! That Jones boy is nothing but trouble!" Barty shouted to his daughter.

"Daddy you don't understand Freddie.." Daphne began.

"Enough Daphne!" The Blake couple shouted.

Back at the Jonese house the mayor sat in great-room, as the fire in the stone fire place lit up the dark room. Fred tip toed down the stairs, peaking behind the wall. His father had his head rested on his hand. Fred felt bad for creating problems for his father, he didn't want to make things any harder for him then they already were, or so he thought. His dad was holding the frame, with the photo of his "mother". Fred walked over to his fathers chair.

"I'm sorry dad." Fred said, breaking the silence that was in the room.

"It's alright Fred. You just need to be more careful, I can't have you getting hurt."

"Yeah..I'll try."

"You'd better Fred, no more meddling."

"You miss her don't you?" Fred asked, seeing the frame in his fathers hand.

"No!" He shouted almost like he was going to go into a rage. "I mean, yes. Very much Fred."

"I wish I could remember her." Fred sighed. "What was she like?"

"She was...good gravy Fred! It's past your bed time! " He said, jumping from his seat.

"Night dad." Fred said, hugging the man tightly.

"Bye." His father said, careless. Fred walked up to his bed room, filled with rops, nets, cages & fool proof traps. Fred loved planning & setting up things, his father disliked Fred's love for these things.

Before Fred cut off the bed room lights he took a look at his photos, pictures of his best friends, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby & Daphne. Not only was Daphne in the group photo but she also had her very own photo beside it. Fred kept his memories with his friends close.

_TBC_

_Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. I'll try to make the next one better! :D Please review._


End file.
